Emily
by WiccaWoman17587
Summary: The first time I sat on the cold chair, her eyes were dull and resigned. Eventually she sat down, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "People don't come here for the conversation, you know?" Jemily, kinda PWP. May become more than a one shot.


**A/N: Yeah, Not quite sure where this came from. Not gonna complain though :p Reviews are love! *Hint hint* :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly. I fact I lament on a lot!**

* * *

As I sat on the cold wooden chair, I held my breath in apprehension. Soft, lilting music streamed quietly through hidden speakers but did nothing to soothe my growing nerves. The room around me was scarlet on three sides; the jet black door covered in a ruby curtain to blend the colours together. The remaining wall; the one I sat facing, from floor to ceiling, was glass. If I looked close enough I could see that there was a sleek black sheet pressed almost flat on the other side, but mostly it just allowed me to inspect my stark reflection. My long blond hair was curled loosely, hanging delicately over my bare shoulders and down my back. Smokey eye shadow emphasised my cobalt orbs, making them look almost violet in the dim light. The navy blue halter neck accentuated my neck and breasts while the tight black skirt that brushed mid-thigh made my legs look incredibly long. I knew I looked good, but that wasn't the point of the outfit.

A different song started; a little more bass and a little louder. My heart skipped a beat then picked up its pace as butterflies tumbled around in my stomach. I heard the gentle patter of footsteps and slipped forward on the seat, eager to begin. I jumped a little when the fabric dropped, revealing a softly lit room. The walls were a midnight blue, as was the ceiling; though dozens of tiny lights twinkled from above, casting the only illumination over a raven haired woman. Her thick locks fell straight down, resting on her collarbones. A jade mask covered the upper half of her face, only revealing plump pink lips, a beautifully defined jaw, and sharp, coffee coloured eyes. A gasp lodged in my throat and I struggled to supress a harsh cough as our gazes locked. Her lips twitched minutely; a slight smile, before resuming the seductive pout. Her scrutiny washed over me slowly; starting with the small heels on my feet, travelling hungrily up my pins, devouring my cleavage, until she finally reached my face. I could see the glimmer of appreciation in her eyes, along with a hint of desire, and instantly a slow burn developed in my abdomen.

She sat on a dark green throne; gold leaves and vines detailing the back and arms before trailing down the legs. One of her legs was draped over a wooden arm while the other was hooked loosely around one of the four massive paws that the chair rested on. She wore an obsidian corset; tiny, emerald bows decorating the hems, a black silk thong and dark stockings; held up by jade suspenders. Her feet were bare of shoes and I could see her nails were painted, though the sheer material obscured the colour.

"Hi," I whispered, shy despite the fact it wasn't my first time. Her lips quirked into a more definitive smile.

"I like it," she husked, her voice dripping pure sex. A blush coloured my cheeks as I glanced down at my clothes.

"I knew you would," I replied, a hint of sass creeping in as I grew slightly more confident.

"Did you now?" She shifted, lifting her leg from the arm and bringing them both in front of her; fully facing me for the first time. Again, my breath caught at how truly exquisite she was. What had started as a semi-shameful exploration had turned into a full-blown addiction. I wasn't blind to the situation, but often, it was nice to just pretend; if only for a little while. "How was your day?" she asked, the inflection indicating interest rather than duty.

"Long. Thankfully, we weren't called away. I would've hated to have missed this." She glanced at me through thick lashes.

"Me too." She stood carefully as the music changed again, switching to a sexy, dirty beat. A deliberate smirk crossed her mouth and she began undulating her hips, side to side. I swallowed heavily, keeping my eyes on her. A steady throb began between my legs, though I did my best to ignore it, knowing it would be long while before I could deal with it. Slowly, she unclipped the hooks on the corset; watching me after each catch was loosened. I knew I must have looked eager, but I found myself not caring as the beauty in front of me finally released the last clasp. She rolled her body, lithe and athletic, as she teased me with patches of skin. At the first flash of milky white skin, I gripped my knees hard. When she dropped the material with a flourish, a jolt raced through me and I had to clench my thighs together. Her porcelain abs were deliciously defined and her perky breasts were prefect.

"You're beautiful," I blurted quietly. Her gaze lowered briefly before flicking back up; somehow the demure look suited her just as much as the sultry temptress she was supposed to be acting out. I pulled the chair closer to the glass, wanting nothing more than to be able to touch her; to trace the delicate curves with my nails, to run my fingers through her silky mane of hair, to taste those alluring lips. Those were the images that sent me hurtling into blissful oblivion at my own fingers and haunted my dreams while I slept.

"As are you. So beautiful." Her words sent a shiver up my spine and pooled slick arousal in my panties. She sat back on the throne and arched her back, running her hands over supple hips and barely protruding ribs to tweak rapidly hardening nipples. My breaths were coming in short, shallow gasps as I rocked slowly into the wood beneath me, savouring each expression and moan that penetrated the glass.

"Please?" I begged softly. She knew exactly what I wanted; what I wanted every time, but she always denied me. Her movements paused for a second as she balled her hands into loose fists. Uncertainty filled her mahogany orbs momentarily until she snapped her gaze to me and I saw determination. Slowly, deliberately, she raised her fingers to her face, sliding the mask over her forehead and off. My mouth went dry when her face was revealed. Perfectly shaped eyebrows sloped down to a daintily pointed nose, bordered by high cheekbones. She was more magnificent than I could have ever imagined.

"Do I live up to your expectations?" she asked quietly. My mouth worked for a full minute before any sound came out.

"You've far surpassed them." A smug grin tugged at my lips as her cheeks turn a dusty pink. She cleared her throat then cocked her head slightly, listening to the music providing a sensual soundtrack. The song had a heady beat and reverberating bass; made for intimate dancing. As the bass dropped, she spread her legs, providing me with a clear view of the slight damp patch on her black panties. My arousal heightened and I found myself digging my short nails into the flesh of my thighs; desperately trying to maintain some semblance of control over my actions. Her hips were still rocking slightly as she slid one hand down her firm torso to the waist band of the thong, a question in her eyes. My throat constricted when realisation sunk in and I nodded enthusiastically, my nose practically touching the glass now.

"And you?" There was a sweet shyness in the slight quiver of her voice that I was compelled to oblige. I broke her gaze and glanced into the corners of the ceiling. "There aren't any cameras in here, Jennifer." I closed my eyes as a shiver raced over my skin, raising goosebumps in its wake. Never had my name sounded so erotic. I pulled in a deep breath then quickly pushed it out, opening my eyes and hesitantly meeting lust-filled cocoa. Nervously, I tugged up my skirt, revealing dark blue panties; already baring the signs of my desire. Her orbs narrowed marginally as her tongue dipped out to wet her lips. Her fingers dipped under the silky material, gliding lower until she gasped softly. That tiny noise drove away the last of my inhibitions and I raced to slip my digit beneath my panties; sliding through silken arousal to circle my clit. I struggled to keep my eyes open as a ragged moan forced its way from my mouth; her rapidly moving hand the only thing steadying my gaze.

I tried to keep my movements slow and steady, not wanting this moment to be over so soon, but as soon as I met her jet black orbs I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. I guessed from the guttural groans resonating through the glass that the ebony haired beauty wouldn't either. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, biting as hard as I dared, trying to stave of my impending orgasm. As I watched her brow furrow and jaw clench, it struck me that this was just as much for her than it was for me.

The first time I sat on the cold chair, her eyes were dull and resigned. She dutifully danced and took her clothes off; hands skirting every erogenous zone, sticking to safe places. After a few minutes of her show, I found myself mesmerised; not by her moves or body, but by her eyes. So clouded and guarded but still so incredibly beautiful. I started talking to her, asking mundane questions, nothing taboo. Eventually she sat down, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "People don't come here for the conversation, you know?" I had to smile at the tempered sarcasm. It broke the ice and each week, she let me in, little by little. Every so often she would tease; play with her nipples, briefly rub herself over her underwear; do everything she could to entice and arouse me without compromising herself. No matter how much or how little she did, I never failed to walk away on shaking legs with a damn lake floating in my panties. This scenario though; this was something I could only have dreamed of.

With a heavy gasp, my efforts proved in vain. I flung my head back as electricity pulsed through me; contracting my muscles almost painfully, the sweet burn chased away by the euphoric high racing through my veins. I stilled; embarrassingly aware that I was slumped on the chair, hand still in my underwear and breathing as though I'd just run a marathon. A glance through the glass saw my stunning dancer looked much the same. Hair slightly mussed and chest glowing a soft red, she had never look more exquisite. Composing myself was harder than it should have been but I struggled through and pulled my skirt down, grimacing slightly at the shimmering wet patch near the hem. I folded it up, making it shorter but hiding the stain. A tingle raced up my spine and I turned my gaze to the brunette; legs crossed; left over right, arms resting on the chair, she looked the picture of tranquillity. I smirked gently and shot an obvious look at her glistening fingers. She followed my scrutiny and cleared her throat, rolling her eyes to the ceiling briefly before returning them to me.

"Can I see you again?" She tilted her head to the side, appraising me quietly.

"Come by tomorrow," she husked.

"I didn't mean for a dance," I tried, failing to cover my disappointment.

"I didn't mean for a dance either. Meet me in the bar, we'll go from there." With that she stood, bending to pick up her mask and corset before making her way to the back corner.

"What's your name?" I asked boldly, hoping but not expecting an answer.

"Emily."


End file.
